


Body Heat

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Season/Series 01, Silverflint Drabble of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: After fighting off an attacker a cold and wet Silver and Flint take refuge at Miranda's cottage. For the SilverFlint DOW Week 11 November 18, 2019:  talent, kettle, forest.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Miranda Barlow & Captain Flint | James McGraw
Kudos: 11





	Body Heat

They ran through the forest in the rain, finally reaching the cottage where Miranda gave them blankets, put on the kettle, and went back to bed.

Silver took off his wet garments and huddled by the fireside under a blanket. Flint followed suit.

"You're not hurt?"

"Just cold," Silver said, teeth chattering. He had a talent for lucky escapes and Flint had killed their attackers.

"Come here." Flint pulled him close to share body heat, skin to skin.

Silver stopped shivering. The kettle boiled; Flint offered to make tea.

"In a minute." He didn't want Flint to let go yet.


End file.
